1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing L-amino acids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for producing L-amino acids by fermentation using Coryneform bacteria grown by a recombinant DNA technique.
2. Description of the Background
Many examples of culturing amino acid-producing bacteria by recombinant DNA techniques are already known. In all of these methods, microorganisms, which carry a recombinant plasmid obtained by inserting a gene coded for one or more enzymes on one kind of plasmid vector, are employed. However, the high productivity of product amino acid is not always achieved, and a need still continues to exist for a method of producing amino acids in high yields using recombinant DNA technology.